A Family's Business
by kat-d86
Summary: The day started rather well for Harry; Finished a job, got paid. Then his store got robbed and it turned out his latest client had been hiding a secret. What was that strange tattoo? How could he keep Murphy from getting involved and, more importantly, would he ever be able to have that elusive day off? Set after the TV series finished as a stand-alone story. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

'_You'd think that, in a big modern city, everyday work for an investigative wizard would be pretty scares and you'd be right: Lost and found, follow a cheating wife, divination and ghost hunting were all well and good but there were dozens of guys out there who claimed to do the same thing and they didn't have a two day minimum. But, every once in a while I got hired for something none of those others could. By someone who truly believed in what I could do. Those days made everything else seem worthwhile.'_

Harry stood at the work bench in his lab, a look of fierce concentration on his face. He held his palms down on either side of a circle chalked on the table. Inside, a silver disk glittered as energy flowed into it. Behind him, Bob stood with his arms folded, uncharacteristically silent so as not to disturb the delicate spell. This was the final stage in a month long process and any mistake would ruin everything and they would have to start over. They had already had to do that once and Bob wasn't sure how he could put up with the complaints a second time.

The glow faded and Harry let out a tired breath and sagged onto the stool directly behind him. The first time he hadn't put it there and he's fallen right on his ass. Being a wizard and supposedly wise, he had learnt from his mistake. Bob stepped forward and bent over to inspect the focus of the spell.

"Well?" Dresden croaked and tried to swallow. His mouth was dry and he reached for the glass of water he had left on the side. See, learning.

"Hmm, not bad," The ghost mused as Harry drank, "Surprisingly adequate in fact. One might even go so far as to say 'good'"

"Careful Bob, that was almost a compliment" he drained the glass and stretched his aching muscles

"Well, I still don't understand why you couldn't manage it the first time. Even given the energy requirements, creating permanent incantations shouldn't be beyond you" Harry dropped his arms and smirked.

"That's more like it" He murmured and picked up the new talisman. It was about twice the size of a silver dollar and was not unlike the disks on his shield bracelet, although the symbols he had inscribed on it were aimed more towards spiritual energy rather than physical. It had taken a while to get a combination that would suit the clients' needs and still be stable. Speaking of which…

"Best get this to Jen before she fires me for taking so long" Bob turned his head sharply

"Is that wise?" He asked as Harry stood cautiously and groaned slightly

"Bob, if we don't get paid for this then the last two months have been a bust" The ghost closed his eyes and took a completely unnecessary breath

"No, that wasn't what I meant. You need time to recover yourself after a spell like this although I am _personally_ more concerned with the fact that we still don't know exactly what Jen 'No-Last-Name' intends to do with _that_" Harry left the lab as Bob spoke and shook his head.

"Bob, it's a protection symbol. There isn't a whole lot of bad that can come from that."

"And it never crossed your mind to ask what, precisely, she or her sister need protection from?" The pair walking into the store and headed for Harry's desk

"If it was anything serious then she would have told me."

"Hm, yes. Because she is so forthcoming with information" Bob stopped and folded his arms again.

"Jen is a very private person and I respect that" Harry responded.

"And you're opinion has nothing to do with the tight trousers and the medical uniform?" He asked. Dresden reached his desk and picked up the phone. He gave the old spirit a knowing look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said and started dialling.


	2. Chapter 2

In the diner, Harry rested his head against the booth window. He didn't want to admit it but Bob was right: He probably should have gotten a few hours' sleep before heading out. The talisman may have been small but the energy required had been substantial and he was looking forward to a few days of doing nothing to recuperate.

"Harry?" He looked up to see Jen standing by the table with her sister behind her. He hadn't seen them come in and he told himself firmly that he had NOT fallen asleep. He cleared his throat and stood.

"Jen, glad you could make it" She was rather tall for a woman, the top of her head being about level with his nose. She had light brown hair she kept pulled back in a short tail, dark blue eyes and a slightly bent nose from an old break. Her short sleeved EMT shirt was, well, 'filled to capacity' as it were and the aforementioned trousers only highlighted her athletic figure. They shook hands with a smile and Harry turned to her sister.

"Madelyn" He greeted her calmly but he was once again struck by the lack of similarity between the two. Madelyn was short, blonde, with sparkling blue eyes and had the type of face that belonged on a kitten calendar. She seemed distracted as she returned his greeting and kept looking at her feet, or at least trying to. She was heavily pregnant and Harry immediately helped her into the seat.

He also couldn't help noticing Jen running her hand over the tattoo on her left forearm. It was a stylised flower with 7 petals, 6 with split tips and one whole, and 3 runes in the circle that formed the centre. When they'd first met he'd asked her about it and she's evaded the question, laughing it off as 'teenage rebellion'. He'd needed the money so he hadn't pushed. It hadn't rung any alarm bells and he had honestly meant to check up on it but he had got so caught up with the talisman that he just hadn't had the time. But he did know that Jen scratching at it like that was a nervous habit.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"What? Oh, sorry. Just in a rush. I'm on shift tonight and Maddie has an appointment in an hour so…" Harry took the explanation at face value and sat back down.

"So, you'll be wanting this then" and he pulled a little bag out with a flourish. Jen sucked in a breath and he had the feeling she wanted to leap the table to hug him. She settled for a grin that Harry couldn't help but return as he passed it into her out stretched hand. The instant it touched her fingers she sucked in a breath and flinched. The pouch fell onto the table and she shook her hand.

"Bloody hell, you don't do anything by halves do you?" she picked it up more carefully and tipped it out onto her right hand. He'd attached it to a chain as well and she smiled again. She immediately helped Maddie put it on but Harry was staring at Jen. It was far from the reaction he had expected.

"This will keep him away?" her sister asked quietly and Harry's attention was immediately sucked back to the pregnant woman before him.

"Keep who away?" he asked as all of Bob's scepticism came back to proverbially haunt him.

"It doesn't matter" Jen interjected and pulled a thick envelope from her back pocket. She slid it across the table and helped Maddie to rise. "Job done Harry. Leave it alone, please" The last was said with real emotion and he paused for a second. The money was in front of him. He could cut and run guilt free. But they were obviously in more serious trouble than he originally thought and he didn't even considered it for more than a second. They needed his help. He opened his mouth.

"Harry, there you are" Lieutenant Murphy arrived at exactly the right time for Jen to manoeuvre her sister towards the exit.

"Thank you for your help Mr Dresden. Goodbye" She said quickly and they were gone. Murphy took the side of the table they had just vacated.

"Clients?" she asked and he looked from her to the closing door for a moment wondering if he should follow them. Then he realised that would mean running out on Murphy and decided against it. He turned back to the Lieutenant and forced a smile. Maybe he could get whatever this impromptu meeting was about over with quickly. Then he could get to the hospital and try to speak to Jen before her shift started.

"What can I do for you, Murphy?" She sighed before speaking.

"You know there's been a spree of break ins at occult stores and venders lately?" He slipped his payment into his pocket as she spoke.

"Sure, read about it in the paper. You need me to take a look at what was stolen? Find a link?"

"No" Harry furrowed his brow

"Talk to the owners for you?"

"No, thank you"

"Then what?" Murphy took a deep breath.

"Harry, they've hit your store. You've been robbed"

"Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stepped through his own front door and held his arms up in frustration. Files, books and magical paraphernalia littered the floor. His heavy desk was on its' side and the Chinese cupboard where he stored his more mundane ingredients and equipment had obviously be rifled through. The rest of the room had been thoroughly ransacked and a lone CSI was taking photos. He gave an inarticulate growl as he took it all in. _Where is Bob's skull?_ The thought hit him and every muscle locked up.

"Harry, you alright?" Murphy put a hand on his shoulder and he felt his anger rise. _Alright? Of course he wasn't alright. His shop was in ruins. Bob could have been stolen again and he couldn't check because the police were too busy dusting for prints. _But that wasn't Murphy's fault. He forced himself to take a deep breath and looked down at her.

"I'm fine" He managed through gritted teeth. Murphy nodded, released his arm and indicated the room in general.

"It looks pretty similar to the other robberies. We'll need to know what's missing as soon as you can and…." As she continued talking Harry turned slowly, surveying the damage, until he faced the door. The pane beneath 'Harry Dresden, Wizard' has been smashed to get to the lock, an obvious, mundane way to gain entry. He checked the Wards anyway and froze. The fabric was blackened around each sigil as if they had each caught fire, just for a second, and then gone out. Something had triggered the wards and then countered them without destroying them.

"That isn't possible" He muttered.

"What?" He was pulled out of his confusion by Murphy's question and he answered instinctively.

"The door" The Lieutenant looked to the flimsy wooden frame and rickety lock.

"Not really hard to get in here Harry. Maybe you should have invested in some better security." she said as sympathetically as she could. Harry's eyes continued to scan the walls.

"Yer, maybe"

It took an hour for the cops to finish up. In that time Harry checked the back as an excuse to pass by the hidden lab door. It, thankfully, remained closed. The apartment seemed mostly untouched compared to the store front. A few book shelves had been swept onto the floor and the back door stood open but that was all. The police finally cleared out, he said he'll call Murphy with a list of what was stolen as soon as he could and she promised to come back later and help him clean up. He shut the door.

"Well, I thought they'd never leave" Harry spun at the voice and let out a sigh of relief. Bob stood in front of him, in the centre of the devastation.

"Thank goodness. Where's your skull?" Bob pointed to the overturned table at the back of the store.

"Under the lizard" he said with vague overtones of distain. Harry went over and pulled aside the smashed specimen jar, the remaining formaldehyde sloshed out, and he lifted bob's skull from the soggy wreckage. He righted the table and placed the skull down carefully, checking it for damage.

"What did they go for?" he asked

"They seemed peculiarly attracted to your scrying crystals." Harry looked to the violated cabinet.

"Did you get a good look at them?" he asked

"But of course" the ghost replied and he changed form.

The thief was around six foot tall, shaggy dark hair, grey eyes and a ragged beard. He wore an AD:DC t-shirt, brown slacks and other than the unkempt hair looked like almost any other member of the public. But it was his arm that caught Harry's attention. There was a white scar that cut through a tattoo on his left forearm, the same as one he had already seen, except this on was blood red: a seven petaled flower.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pulled his jeep onto the open lot at the back of Cook Country Hospital and parked up. He was not in a good mood. Jen wasn't answering the number she had given him, the tracking spell he'd cast, using some of the money she'd paid him, had failed for some reason and it turned out hospitals were unwilling to give out employee information when you didn't know the persons last name. He could have called Murphy but he didn't want to drag her into anything until he knew exactly what he was dealing with. Besides, saying 'my ghost saw who did it' wasn't really going to entice Chicago PD into action.

So instead he had waited until he thought Jen's shift would end and headed for the hospital. Not that he had wasted the time in between, oh on, he and Bob had gone through nearly every book he had trying to find out what the tattoo meant. They had managed to identify the runes in the centre: ancient spirit symbols for protection, magic and change. But not the meaning of the flower or what the combination of all the elements actually meant. Given that at least one person with the tattoo had set off his wards he wasn't taking any chances. He had his hockey stick with him and his shield bracelet was ready as always.

He had to wait for over an hour but, eventually, people in uniform started to arrive and leave in equal numbers. He was beginning to wonder if she had lied about her job when the door opened a final time and Jen stepped out into the night and headed for her car. The parking lot was devoid of people and Harry was grateful for that as he got out. The last thing he needed was for someone to see a stranger with a hockey stick approaching a lone woman in the dark. Sometimes his job sucked, but he needed answers and she was his only lead. He walked over.

"Hey, Jen, wait up!" Given the circumstances, he really should have predicted her reaction. She effectively jumped a foot in the air, spun and landed facing him with her back pressed against her driver's door and her left hand raised. He felt something wash over him. It wasn't like any magic he knew and other than noticing it's presence it had no effect on him. Even so, he had instinctively readied a lightning strike and had to jerk his hockey stick back before he blasted her. He reigned in the power before it could escape as Jen relaxed her pose and both of them took several deep breaths.

"For crap sake Harry, you can't sneak up on people like that!"

"What the hell was that?" he asked at the same time. She shook her head.

"Nothing, I thought you were someone else. Forget about it" and she turned to unlock her car.

"No, that wasn't nothing. That was magic, which you said you didn't have!" He was getting angry. What was it about attractive women that made them want to deceive him? Better question: what was it about himself that let them?

"It's nothing, harmless"

"You wanna tell that to my Wards" He snapped and her head whipped round to face him, "8 stores trashed in the last 2 weeks, including mine. By a man with the exact same tattoo as yours." Jen stopped breathing, "What does it do Jen? How do you know this guy?" Even in the street lights he saw the blood drain from her face.

"What guy?"

"Tall, dark hair, heavy metal fan with a red flower tattoo" Keys started to rattle as her hand started shaking.

"He's here? In Chicago?" Her voice was barely audible and Harry cut off his accusations in mid flow. He had seen real fear enough before to know she wasn't faking and he closed the distance between them carefully.

"Who is he Jen?" He asked as gently as he could.

"It's complicated" she whispered and then the lights went out.

There was a grunt in the darkness and Harry's instincts flared.

"Get down!" He pulled Jen with him as he dropped to the ground as a trash can slammed into the car. It hit so hard it caved in the roof and showered than both with broken glass before bouncing off into the gloom.

From where he lay between the cars, Harry guessed a direction and threw a missile into the night. He made the bolt as bright as possible and the arcing blue light illuminated the mysterious thief standing by a dead street light. He looked exactly the same as when Bob had portrayed him, except he held a scrying crystal in one hand. The blood that dripped from it was obviously his own as rivulets ran down his arm, from a deep cut above his tattoo. The symbol itself glowed red and, as the lightning cut out, the after image was left imprinted on Harry's eyelids. Laughter filled the lot.

"Got yourself a pet wizard, little Bane?" Harry pulled back between the cars and looked to Jen. Even in the bad light he could see her grimace

"Friend of yours?"

"Not exactly"

"Come out and play, little mage. It has been years since I ate a wizard's heart"

"Oh, perfect" Harry took a deep breath then stood quickly and aimed at the vaguely glowing figure.

"Wait!" Jen screamed as he shot and the man raised his left hand. The lightning hit him and the exploded into red sparks as he snarled. Some grounded on the street light and it began to flicker erratically. Jen pulled Harry back as the man flicked his wrist and sent scarlet energy flying back towards them. It hit the car, the hood flew off and landed with a clang.

"Don't hurt him!" she cried and Harry stared at her like she hadn't spoken English.

"Is that all you have wizard? I have devoured children with more power than that" Harry's face hardened and he adjusted his grip on his hockey stick. Footsteps came forward and he risked a look over the remaining car. The man strode forward, the red glow extending all over him. Blood dripped from his eyes and he was smiling. On reflection, Harry decided it wasn't a good idea for either of them to get any closer to someone who was immune to magic and could throw trash can's across lots.

"Time to go" He said and pulled Jen up behind him. They backed away and the man started to giggle, actually _giggle, _and sped up. They broke into a run and Harry pulled his keys from his pocket. Jen reached the jeep and Harry put on an extra burst of speed.

An iron grip closed on his neck and he was yanked backwards. A blood stained hand closed over his throat and the man dragged him closer.

"Too slow, wizard"

"Harry!" Jen stepped back towards them and Harry tried to tell her to run but he couldn't get enough air. She raised her left hand again and he felt the same energy flow over him. As before, he felt no effect but then the man holding him screamed. His hand tightened and Harry made a choking sound.

"Let him go!" Jen demanded.

"No Bane commands me!" the man's voice was strained and Harry could feel his shaking. Jens face flickered with sadness as she pulled a shard of broken car mirror from her pocket and held the razored edge against her left palm,

"Please, let him go Danny" The man sneered and Harry was pulled backwards as he retreated.

"Pain. Little Bane. Lots of Pain. For everyone!" Silence reigned. A lone siren could be heard in the distance. Harry felt Danny tense and all he could manage was a 'Ngh!' of warning. Jen understood.

She slashed her own hand. Blood flowed and a tide of energy ten times more powerful crashed into Harry and his assailant. Harry fell to the ground as Danny howled and was physically thrown twenty feet through the air. He landed with a flash of red sparks and ran into the night. Harry staggered to his feet and watched him flee.

"Wow" he smiled and turned to Jen, just in time to catch her as she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"A possession no doubt. Some kind of spirit?" Bob theorised as Harry flicked through books in his living room. "But how does that relate to the symbols that they both have?" Harry reached for the next tome and glanced at Jen. She lay on the sofa, still unconscious, covered with a blanket. He'd wrapped her hand as best he could from his first aid kit and checked her for other injuries. As far as he could tell she was fine, physically, but it was well passed dawn and she still hadn't woken up.

"I don't know" he said.

"And, if you don't know then what _exactly_ are we looking for?" He knew the old ghost long enough to recognise the tone for concern, rather than scorn.

"Something it said" he turned the page and scanned the first few lines. "Here" He held out the book and pointed. Bob leaned over and read aloud.

"_Demons Bane: The ability to directly combat demonic beings as they walk the mortal plane. The Bane is one of few abilities able to truly destroy a demon, rather than just banish it. However, one must possess a significant gift as fuel else the power will be drawn from the wielders own life force._" Both of them looked to where Jen slept, pale but breathing steady.

"So it's like exorcism?" Dresden asked and Bob keep reading as Harry looked to their guest.

"No, not exactly" Bob ran his finger an inch above the lower half of the page. "It seems The Bane can only destroy demons, not exorcise them"

"There's a difference?" Harry asked and Bob rolled his eyes

"Only the difference between a sledgehammer and a scalpel. Exorcism removes the invading spirit with minimum harm to the host. The Bane would destroy the infected soul along with it." The ghost scanned the rest of the text. "Although it would take a tremendous amount of magic to fully vanquish any demon, let allow one inside someone"

"An if the wielder has no magic at all?" Harry asked quietly. Bob paused before answering.

"The more they used the power the more of their life they would burn away" He too, turned to look at Jen. "She gave part of her life to save you." Harry thought about what has happened back at Cook.

"Not just me. She didn't want to hurt this 'Danny' any more than she wanted him to hurt me. That's why she pushed him away rather than kill him. It's not just some random guy. He means something to her" There was a loud knock at the front door and Jen shifted in her sleep. "Watch her" He said. Bob nodded and Harry made his way through the wrecked store.

Murphy stood in the early morning light, brown police folder in hand. He took a deep breath and made his way over. He untied the binding he had wound around the door handles and released the power he had put into it. He finally opened the door and Murphy stared at him.

"Red string? Really?" He rewound the thread to stop it getting tangled and shrugged.

"Well, you said I should improve my security"

"Not exactly what I had in mind." She sighed, "May I come in?" He glanced over his shoulder, towards the apartment, and back.

"Um, yer, sure" and he stepped aside to let her enter.

"You feeling alright?" she asked and he suddenly remembered the scratches he had picked up in the parking lot. He thought fast.

"Just been trying to clean up. Some stiff fell on me. What you got?"

"Uh hun," She said, not believing him for a second but handing him the folder anyway. "Forensics got a match on the prints they pulled from your door. Daniel Taylor. Office assistant, not as much as a parking ticket. A real average Joe. Then, six months ago, he tries some weird ritual shindig and goes off the reservation" Harry held himself very still as she mentioned the man's name. He lent on his over turned desk and started flicking through the file. Sure enough the driving licence photo inside was the man who had tried to kill him. He didn't have a beard and his eyes weren't bleeding but Harry supposed half a year of demonic possession would have some effect. Murphy continued speaking, oblivious to Harry's realisation, as she nudged papers onto the floor and sat on the arm of the old sofa that had apparently survived the robbery unscathed.

"According to the report, he attacked his pregnant wife and his younger sister before taking off. Really did a number on them. Somehow the Sister fought him off and he's been in the wind ever since." Harry pulled out a series of photos. The first two were of Madeline and Jen, detailing their injuries, and he tried not to look at them too closely. Although, at least now he knew where she had gotten her broken nose.

The third was a circle painted on a garage floor. It looked to be a simple summoning ritual copied from any number of mass produced books, but the signs seemed clumped together and cluttered. It took him a few moments to realise that there was a second set of symbols underneath the more obvious ones. It was a giant replica of the central part of the tattoo both Jen and Danny had. He sucked in a breath as he realised what he was looking at.

"Harry, you got something?"

"What? Um, no, not really" He waved the photo at her so she could see. "Amateur stuff, really. Copied from a book you could get at Wal-Mart. Nothing to go on, especially no sort of lead as to where this guy could be" Murphy gave him a look. He really hated that Look. He hated that he couldn't explain anything in a way she would understand and he hated the way it made him feel when he lied to her. But he knew he would hate it more if she got involved and got hurt. Of the two options he'd take the Look.

"Right" she said, "But when you find something you'll call me right away."

"Who said I was looking into it?" He tilted his head to one side and smiled.

"I know you Dresden. Just be careful" He took another look at the photo to confirm his theory as Murphy stood

"Yer, sure" he murmured

"I'm serious Harry. This guy is off the rails." She looked him in the eye and he only lasted a few seconds before nodding. Murphy gave a small smile of satisfaction.

"Alright. I'm free after work. I'll come by and help you clean up. Be careful, he's dangerous" and then she left.

"You have no idea" he murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry started back to the apartment and tried to make sense of what he knew:

_Fact 1: Six months ago Jen's brother had called a demon. It had gone wrong, not that demon summoning ever when right mind you, and he got possessed instead. _

_Fact 2: Said demon was using Danny's bodies to track down Jen and Madelyn for some reason, probably not a good one. _

_Fact 3: Jen had a rare gift to combat demons but no magic to wield it._

_Fact 4: The tattoo was magical and offered some form of mystical protection. It wasn't too great a leap to assume that was the reason why his tracking spell had failed. _

_5: To get around the protection the demon had broken in and stolen things from magic practitioners, including the only professional wizard in Chicago_.

He stopped suddenly as a through hit him:

_6: Whatever protection Jen had didn't cover Madelyn or she wouldn't have needed that talisman in the first place._

He swore under his breath and hurried into his lab.

"Bob!" He called and started routing through the clutter on the table. Bob appeared instantly at his call. "We need to find Madelyn. That things gonna track her down like it did Jen"

"And how precisely do you plan to do that?" The spirit asked as Harry picked up his remaining scrying crystal.

"How do you think?" and he lit the burner underneath the crucible.

"Harry, that isn't going to work. The talisman you made will shield her from even your spells"

"yep," he said and held up the failed first attempt at the talisman, slightly blackened. The exact duplicate of the one he knew Madelyn wore in every way but power "but can it hide itself?"

Harry hated hospitals: Too long spent in one as a child. Sitting on a chair and waiting for someone to tell him what he already knew: That his father was dead and he was alone. Eventually his uncle Justin had come to get him. He backed away from _that_ memory before it could go any further. Add in all the technology that could go haywire at any moment and he tried to avoid hospitals in general. Yet, today he had no choice.

His crystal had led him to none other than the maternity ward of Cook Country. He bought a ridiculously expensive bunch of flowers at the gift shop and tried to look like an expectant father, or at least a happy uncle. It must of worked as the staff barely gave him a second glance as he found the room his crystal was pointing to and slipped inside. He pulled the door mostly closed behind him and looked around.

It was a private room with large windows letting in morning light. Madelyn lay on the bed with her eyes closed. Her hands made slow circles over the gown covering her swollen belly and she was crying silently. The talisman still hung around her neck and Harry's crystal pointed right at it.

"Madelyn" He called softly. She opened her eyes and she jumped slightly. Harry saw her hands tighten protectively around her child.

"Mr Dresden, is everything alright?" she felt the charm at her throat. "It's still working isn't it? Have you seen Jen? She didn't come by yet. She promised to be here this morning. Has she called you? Is something wrong? Do you know where she is?" He held up his hand to interrupt the barrage of questions.

"I've seen her" He replied, "She's fine" He didn't elaborate further but crossed to her bedside and put the flowers down. "Something has come up. I need you to answer some questions for me, if you can?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. It didn't do much but it allowed him a clear view of her forearm, as he suspected there was no tattoo. "I need you to tell me about Danny" She visibly shrank at the name and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Is Jen really alright? He didn't hurt her? He doesn't mean it. He can't help it." He held up his hand again.

"She's safe" He replied and her shoulders sagged in relief. "I need to know what is going on Maddie. It's the only way I can help you" She shook her head slightly.

"I'm not sure how much use I can be. I never used to believe in all this stuff. Jen is the one who knows all about it." Harry took a deep breath

"Can you try?" She sniffed again and nodded.

"Why did Danny call a demon?" He asked and Maddie closed her eyes.

"He said it was the only way to keep us all safe. That the old defence wouldn't last for our baby and he needed to stop it from coming after us."

"The 'Old Defence'? The tattoo?" She nodded

"Danny said they were cursed. I never thought he was serious till…" She broke off and he thought of the police report Murphy had shown him.

"He attacked you" Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"After, Jen said their ancestors had found a way to shield themselves. But they could only make it last for six...no seven generations" Harry thought of the six broken petals and one whole on the tattoo. _A count down? No doubt warning future generations how much time they had left._

"Danny arm?" He held his own out to demonstrate and ran his finger over his jacket sleeve where he had seen the scar on the possessed man's arm. Maddie dropped her head.

"He said it kept the demon away and he needed it to be able to find him for it to work" The extra symbols in the summoning finally made sense.

"He tried to trap it" He could even understand the reasoning behind it: _'if the symbols keep the demon out, surely they would keep it in?' _He pinched the bridge of his nose. He really hated amateurs sometimes. He ran over what she had said and muddled it over. There were still some gaps but he was pretty sure he had the basics of what had occurred. He still had no idea how to stop it but it was a start. First thing's first.

"Ok, we need to get you out of here" Maddie looked at him, dumbfounded, and in the silence Harry heard a familiar voice. His heart sank and he stepped back to the door and peered out. Sure enough, Lt Murphy stood with her back to him at the nurses' station down the hall. Kirmani was with her and the harassed nurse was trying to do three things at once whilst answering their questions. He pulled back before either of them could see him and stepped back to the bed. "We gotta go" he took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders as he helped her to rise.

"Is it Danny?" she asked and it nearly broke his heart to hear the mix of hope and fear in her voice.

"No, but I promise I'll do everything in my power to help him. But we have to leave now" He opened the door just as Murphy started to turn. He panicked and reacted instinctively. He reached for his power and threw it out in front of him, aimed at the bank of computer monitors on the nurse's desk. The screens spewed sparks and died. So did the light above Kirmani's head and he had a tiny moment of satisfaction when the detective yelped. It was enough of a distraction for Harry to manoeuvre Maddie across the hall and through the door to the stairs.

He took her down one floor and then to the elevators. He really hoped he hadn't blown those out too, he hadn't meant for his hex to be that powerful. He was really glad he wasn't anywhere near anyone on a respirator. The elevator doors chimed and they opened. Muzak played as they entered.

He _really _hated hospitals.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry ushered Maddie through the back door and re-sealed it behind them.

"...but to transmute the magic of an entire bloodline would require monumental levels of power" Bod was speaking to Jen. She sat up on the sofa, the blanket round her shoulders. "It would involve twisting their souls and those…" Bob broke off as he saw Harry enter.

"And those of their descendants" Jen finished for him. Her voice was rough and she looked like someone suffering a killer hangover. The first aid kit was on the coffee table and she had obviously re-wrapped her hand. She had done much better than Harry but then, it was her job.

"Jen" Maddie signed in relief and waddle over. She sank onto the sofa and the two sisters embraced. They made an odd sight; Maddie in a hospital gown and Harry's coat, Jen in her stained EMT uniform. Jen met his eyes and broke apart from Maddie and help the blonde's eye.

"Maddie, what did you tell him?"

"Enough" Harry answered for her and then turned to Bob. "What do you mean 'twisted their souls'?" The ghost looked concerned.

"To effect such a drastic change as converting The Gift to a more specific purpose such as a spiritual shield would involve altering the very nature of who they were. The core of their being would have to be re-written. The long term damage to themselves would be immense. Not to mention the effect on their descendants." Both Harry and Jen shot a glance at Bob.

"What kind of damage?" They asked at the same time and Bod glanced between them before looking to Jen.

"Cutting off the psyche from even a latent power can have an effect on the mind." Jen looked to the floor as Maddie glanced between them all, clearly confused. Bob narrowed his eyes. "Nightmares?" Bob asked and Jen flinched. "Headaches?" She closed her eyes and nodded before speaking.

"It's a small price to pay for safety" she managed in a whisper.

"And an explanation as to how you have such a rare ability and no magic to fuel it. A state which nearly killed you." The spirit stated but Jen only took her sister in laws hand and squeezed.

"A small price" She repeated.

"Why?" Harry asked, shaking his head as he began to fathom the extremes that her family had performed to bring about their protection.

"You've seen it. It gets inside people. The only way to destroy it is to kill the person it's in." Maddie made an involuntary mew of distress at the concept and gripped Jen's injured hand. The medic hissed in discomfort and patted the distressed woman's arm. "My ancestors wouldn't do that and neither will I" Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and Jen gave a bark of laughter. When she spoke it was in a sing song, sarcastic, voice.

"'Hello Mr Dresden, my family is cursed. Please help me save my pregnant sister in law from my demon possessed brother before he kills us and devours our souls.'" She shook her head. "It's only ever been family business. Besides, you really would have believed me?" She met his eyes and it pained him to see the distrust in her gaze.

"Actually, I would have" She scrunched her eyebrows in a moment of confusion.

"Really?"

"Yes" Her face fell.

"Oh, sorry" She looked sheepish and Maddie was back to her feet staring. Harry took a deep breath

"Bob, can I talk to you for a minute" He forced a smile, "Be right back"

Harry closed the lab door behind him and ran his hands over his face.

"How did I get into this?" he asked himself

"Well…" The spirit started

"It was a rhetorical question, Bob!" he snapped and then forced himself to calm down. Arguing wouldn't solve anything and time was short. Danny was out there and if the display at Cook was anything to go by it wouldn't take too much longer for him to figure out where they were, even with the additional measures Harry had taken.

"Ok, we got a possessed accountant trying to kill his sister, wife and unborn child. So we need to find him, subdue him and then get the demon out of him. Exorcism?"

"Hmm, I'm not entirely sure a standard exorcism would work. Whatever protection the family has is at least still partially functional for him. Remember the Wards?" Harry recalled the damaged protections as the ghost spoke.

"The Sigel's detected him but then the tattoo hid him, mostly" He mused and Bob nodded.

"It seems likely. It would also explain why the High Council have yet to be alerted to all _this_"

"True" Harry conceded.

"There is another option" Bob offered and then stopped.

"What?" Harry prompted

"With your magic as a power source you could use the Demon's Bane to destroy it" Harry stared at him

"You mean kill Danny?" Bob spoke quietly as he always did when saying something he knew Harry wouldn't like.

"The man has been a demons vessel for over half a year. I doubt there is much left of him mind. It would protect his child and…"

"No" Harry interrupted, "They are a family and no-one should have to grow up without a father. Not when there's another way." Bob sighed at Harry's conviction and then nodded.

"As you wish"

"So," Harry ran his hand through his hair, "find, subdue, get round the tattoo and get it out of him." He glared at Bob, "without killing him"

"And before the time limit expires" Bob reminded. Harry took a breath and shrugged.

"Piece of cake"

"Harry!" Jen yelled and he hurried back down the corridor into the apartment. Jen knelt in front of the sofa, her hands on Maddie's shoulders. She looked up as he entered, all he fatigue forgotten.

"Do you have any clean towels?" She asked and her sister cried as another contraction came. Harry stood dumbfounded and tried to think but only one thought came to mind.

"Oh, crap"


	8. Chapter 8

'_There are somethings I should come to expect in my life: Financial struggle, disbelief and of course magical intrigue. For example: an attractive woman pays me a large sum of money for a straight forward job. Of course I'd end up being chased by a demon while her sister gave birth in my living room. How else could it have gone?'_

Maddie screamed. The chalk broke in Harry's hand. Jen murmured encouragement to her sister as Dresden swore under his breath and drew over his mistake.

"No, no, the outer radial must be perfect or the inner nexus will not hold" Bob waved his arm towards the spiders web design in the centre of the elaborate circle they were constructing by the back door. The lines spiralled out and intersected one another at apparently random intervals before being anchored to the outer circumference. Something this complex should have taken days to prepare not hours but it still may not be finished in time. Night had fallen and candles burnt around the room.

"It's kinda hard to concentrate here Bob" as if in answer Maddie screamed again.

"With a single miscalculation…Harry, this is not safe. You should contact the High Council"

"And tell then what?" Harry looked to the two women. Maddie was covered in swear and panting. Jen briefly met his eyes before returning to her sisters aid. He lowered his voice to an angry whisper. "That my clients summoned a demon and would they mind helping me fix it. What do you think they'd do? To all of us?" He turned back to the circle as Bob took a deep breath.

He knew Harry was right, at least about the Council. Even if they could get here in time their solution would be direct, violent and possibly involve the women as accomplices in the original summoning. However, they would likely show Harry mercy as the one who reported them. Whereas this?

"Bob, does the forth spiral need to be anchored to air or fire?" when he didn't answer right away Dresden looked up from his scribbling's "Bob!" The spirit was jerked out of his internal concerns and back to the task at hand. He looked over the design and compared it to the last time he had attempted such a spell. He'd had a heart beat then.

"Fire. A personal catalyst would also contain him better once the circle is activated" he added

"I thought you said this was strong enough to hold anything?" Harry accused.

"If prepared properly, yes. With this being one of your usual rushed jobs…"

"Ok, ok. What can we use?"

"Any thaumatergical link from the host would suffice. Teeth, hair, blood." The ghost shook his head. "But we don't have any of those" Harry paused in his scribbling's and looked up.

"Maybe we don't need them" He turned to Jen as he spoke . "It used Danny's blood to find her, we can use hers against it. Right?" Unsure of the answer, Harry looked to Bob. The old spirit mused over the idea for several seconds before nodding.

"I see no reason why not. But if it gets free it will have a direct link. Bane or not, without magic to defend herself it will possess her."

"Do it" They both looked to Jen as she spoke. She reached over from where she knelt and picked up the old bandages from her injured hand. "Here" She threw them over. Harry saw her arm as she did so. The seventh petal of her tattoo was almost completely split. They were running out of time. She met his eyes and Harry saw her resolve harden. "A small price" she said.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He looked to the door instinctively just in time for it to shudder as something slammed into it. The red binding flared but held

"Hurry, Harry" But Bob's encouragement was entirely unnecessary. As the door banged again Dresden laid the bandages in the centre of the web and hastily drew around it. The binding began to smoke on the third blow. Maddie screamed and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with a contraction. He stepped around the circle, finished the last symbol and willed power into it.

A forth blow. The string ignited. The door burst open and Harry was thrown across the room. Danny stood in the doorway. Blood dripped from his eyes, nose, mouth and even his ears. One arm was held at an uncomfortable angle and he was covered in dirt from when Jen had thrown him across the lot. He giggled as Dresden picked himself up from the fallen debris.

"Wizard fall down" he slurred through the blood. With that the demon pushed forward. The threshold glowed as it fought to keep him out. The defensive sigils flared over the walls and Harry saw Danny's tattoo burn bright red on his arm. The demon stepped into the apartment and the defences exploded in a shower of sparks.

The women screamed, the electric lights blew out and Harry stood. The possessed man sniffed the air and took a step forward, to the edge of the circle, towards the bandages. The chalk glowed faintly in the dark and Harry glanced around for his hockey stick.

Maddie gave a muffled cry. He couldn't really blame her but the demon's head whipped round and focused on the two women.

"Found you, Little Bane" He started towards them and Harry didn't even think. He launched himself across the room and tackled him. They went down together.

The man roared in surprise and threw Harry off. He landed next to Jen who was shielding Maddie as best she could. She helped him up as the Demon wobbled to his feet. Maddie cried out again and the Demon charged. Harry reached for his hockey stick with his mind and threw his arm forwards. The length of wood spun out of the dark and struck Danny across the knees.

He didn't fall but it threw him off balance and Harry rammed into him. He drove him back several feet before the Demon broke the hold and threw him to the ground once more. Harry let out a shout of pain as his head hit the floor. The demon snarled and stepped forward. To slam into the invisible barrier that had closed around him.

He had entered the circle.

The symbols glowed and the demon raged. He slammed into the barrier again and again. A high pitched whine filled the room, heard even over Maddie's panting, as the circle strained to contain him. Harry called his stick to him as he stood and touched the tip to the outer circle.

Suddenly, the bandages in the centre sprang to life and wrapped themselves around Danny's ankles. They locked his feet in place and the demon fought for balance in the confines of the trap. He turned red eyes to Dresden and hissed.

"You think to hold me? Their blood is mine wizard. It tastes so sweet" and it tipped his head back so Danny's blood trickled into his mouth. "So sweet" it laughed.

"Can you get it out of him?" Jen yelled over her sister's cries.

"Erm" Harry looked at the possessed man as he struggled against the bonds. "We didn't really have time to figure that part out" Maddie's cries became more fevered

"Think of something quickly!" her sister snapped. Then Maddie gave a drawn out scream and her son came into the world.

The demon howled. Jen cried out and Harry saw her tattoo flash from clear black lines to an old white scar in an instant. He spun to face the circle in time to see the red glow vanish as Danny's tattoo did the same. Smoke poured from his mouth and nose and he convulsed as the demon left him.

The long suffering man fell to the floor and Harry had only enough time to recognise the danger. The trap was made to hold a spiritual being. With his feet still bound in the centre the now completely human Danny passed through the magical barrier on his way to the ground. The circle was broken.

The crimson smog that was the demon twisted in the air and shot across the room. It hit Jen in the chest and she fell back behind the coffee table. Harry reached forward and grunted with effort. He grabbed the sofa with his magic and pulled. Maddie squeaked in surprise as she and her new born where dragged across the room. He checked she was alright and then held his hockey stick towards the darkened room.

"Jen?" he called. There was a scrapping and Harry threw a shield around himself and Maddie just in time to deflect the table as it was thrown across the room.

"What to play _now_ little wizard?" it was Jen's voice but the malevolent twist made it obvious she wasn't the one in charge. A red nimbus formed around her head as she stood. Yellow sparks flicked against it as the demon showed a total lack of imagination and charged.

Harry braced himself for the impact when the demon twisted suddenly. It squawked in surprise and careered into the remaining bookshelf. It fell to the ground and convulsed, the yellow sparks burning away at the red mist.

"Magic Harry, she's fighting it" Bob said. Dresden jumped, in all the commotion he had forgotten he was there. He looked to where Maddie cradled her child, clearly terrified.

"Because the 8th generation breaks the spell" He muttered to himself before dropping to his knees and cradling Jen's head.

"Jen, you have to listen to me. Remember the parking lot. When you drove Danny away, remember what that felt like" The sparks spluttered in time with her ragged breathing. "I need you to do that again" Jen arched her back as the two forces battled around her head.

"It hurts" She managed and the gold light began to dim.

"Fight it" he cried.

"You need to help her Harry." Bod stood over them as he spoke, "She doesn't know how"

"Ok, ok, ok" Dresden took a deep breath and quickly placed his hand on the back of Jen's neck. Glittering blue energy added itself to the mix. The scarlet fog recoiled as the demon fought against Harry's hold but every second the yellow and blue light became stronger. Dresden poured more of his own magic against it and the nimbus took on a green tint as his and Jen's power mixed. Jen opened her mouth in a silent scream as the combined light forced the invading spirit out.

Jen bolted upright and the spirit rent the air with a scream as it was torn from it's new host and thrown into the air. There was a massive flash of green and the demon exploded in a burst of multi coloured magic.


	9. Chapter 9

"And these should get you started on the basics. But if there's ever anything you need help with just give me a call. Ok?" Jen accepted the old books Harry handed her.

"Alright" She replied and held them to her chest. Relatively little time had passed, it was still dark outside, the apartment was still wrecked and no-one had even attempted to clean anything up.

"Do you know what you're going to call him? Harry asked as he looked around to where Maddie sat on the relocated sofa. She was splitting her attention between her new baby and her estranged husband. The child was unharmed by the whole endeavour and Danny's arm was in a make shift sling. Both were sleeping and she looked to them before answering.

"Well, if you don't mind, I thought I'd call him Harry" She answered in a small voice. Dresden's eyebrows went up in surprise but, behind him, all Bob could do was smile.

"N-no, I don't mind" He stammered and Jen smiled at his awkwardness. He finally laughed and returned the smile. "You're sure you can't stay" He asked and it was Jen's turn to laugh.

"My Brother is wanted by the police, Maddie disappeared from the Hospital and at any moment my car will be discovered smashed to bits. I think we've kind of burnt our bridges in Chicago"

"Not all of them" he said. It made her smile and Harry realised the in the whole time he had known her he had never seen her truly happy. Oh, she had smiled before but it had always been restrained; like she had too many things to worry over to be genuinely cheerful.

She met his eyes and he saw what it was that gave her that new freedom. Her family was safe. What ever there was to come, they would face it together. She held his gaze as Maddie roused her husband

"Thank you" it was a simple phrase but Jen managed to convey so much into it that there was only one reply he could give.

"You're welcome"

No sooner has the family left through the ruins of the back door than there was a knock at the store front. Harry opened it to find Murphy standing in the street light. She didn't look happy.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"Erm?" he replied but she didn't wait for a more complete answer.

"The suspects wife disappears from Cook and his sisters car is found wrecked only hours after I show you their police file. Now all sightings of the perp have dried up and everyone connected to him has disappeared." Harry shrugged in what he hoped was a non-committal way

"Well, you know, I wouldn't worry about that Murph. I mean, in the grand scheme of things I'm sure the one responsible will get what they deserve"

"Right, and this has nothing to do with mystics or magic or any of your weirdness?" She gave him _The Look_. Twice in one day, ouch. He cringed inside but gave her a winning smile.

"Nope" Murphy sighed and took a step away from the door. She paused before turning back.

"Come on" She said. Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To get a drink. After the day I've had I need it" Harry thought about everything that had happened over the last 24 hours.

"Yer, me too"

"Good, because you're buying" Harry snorted a laugh as he grabbed his coat and followed her out. True, it hadn't been the best day ever but at least it had a better ending than most. Besides, he could always have his day off tomorrow.


End file.
